Miru's Poem Collection
by Mirunika
Summary: At first I put every poem separately, but decided that I should get them together in one place. Thanks to everybody that reviewed before I changed the format. I promise there's more to come.
1. Darkened Dilemma

**Darkened Dilemma**  
  
Through black windows i stare outside,  
But where that is i do not know,   
It's all the same, it's all so dark,  
Just like i'm not seeing it at all..  
  
It's cold and bitter all around,  
And that i'm dead is all i know,  
But there's still a question in my mind,  
Where am i, and why does it hurt so?  
  
I must get out, must find a way,  
To help them all to finally get free,  
But still, something's standing in my way,  
Won't let me go, won't let me be.


	2. From Heart to Heart

**From heart to heart**  
  
I will try to write of freedom,  
Of the way you make me feel,  
I'll pick the words and scribble with them,  
All that my heart's willing to say.  
  
I smile at dawn and dream at night,  
'Coz you're near me in my mind;  
Your eyes like stars, your funny laughter,  
I keep them close, next to my heart.  
  
It's like the world's stopped in its tracks,  
There's only us and no tomorrow,  
I hold your hand, look in your eyes,  
And all my senses start to mellow.  
  
You're my angel with smooth wings,  
You give me strength when much is needed,  
You're like a harp that slowly sings,  
And through its song all my fears just fall defeated.


	3. Life Behind The Walls of Azkaban

**Life behind the walls of Azkaban**  
  
Scratching stones is all I've got,  
No bits of fun, no happy laughter,  
Eleven years since I forgot,  
Since I've felt my last hope shatter.  
  
Now if I think of what I've lost,  
My eyes grow dark and lonely,  
As I remember that's the cost,  
For showing trust when someone's phony.  
  
All I've got is solitude,  
My thoughts near dead, my reason gone,  
It's cold and sunless where I stand;  
A true Dementor's promised land!  
  
I hear them talking all around,  
About their God forsaken master,  
They laugh about and scream his name,  
Locked away in this place of soddin' dark fame.


	4. Marauder Style

**Marauder style**  
  
My friends are everything to me,  
Their lucky smiles just make my day,  
Because of them I feel so free;  
I wish they'll never go away.  
  
There's James, and Remus and kid Peter,  
Always planning something new,  
Ouch, if they send that ugly critter,  
Ol' Snivelly'll surely sue.  
  
My oldest, dearest friend is James,  
My unofficial brother,  
The Potters took me in on their expense,  
As I was running from my mother.  
  
Then there's Remus, silent kid,  
Reads a lot and thinks so deep,  
But a night ago I'm sure I did  
See him howling hungry at a sheep.  
  
Last but not least there's little Peter,  
Pranks and pests to whom I teach,  
He's in great need of a baby-sitter,  
To stop him drooling over James' snitch.  
  
So, here I am, Sirius Black,  
Marauder wonder kid,  
Preparing for a new attack,  
A thick plot I've gotta seed!  
  
Marauder style's forever,  
Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony,  
We swear we'll always stay together,  
Yeah, we're pretty loony-toony!


	5. Over A Bottle of Firewhiskey

**Over a bottle of Firewhiskey**  
  
I sit and stare at my reflection,  
At a man that I once knew,  
At the eyes so full of passion,  
And the beard I slowly grew.  
  
Gone are the days when we had fun,  
When roars of laughter filled the chamber,  
Now all that's past, the war's begun,  
And to hide away seems so much safer.  
  
The plague is spreading all around,  
It bites and there's no one to fight it,  
And they all think they're safe and sound,  
But they just need to be reminded.  
  
They don't remember all the pain,  
The fear, the treachery and sorrow,  
How we all thought it's all in vain,  
And there's no hope left for tomorrow.  
  
I'll never allow to go back there again,  
I'd rather die then see it happen,  
My memories and friends help me regain,  
The strength I'm needing for the battle.  
  
He thinks it wise to stay away,  
As I'm still wanted in for murder,  
But how I feel he cannot say,  
I'm nothing more than a mere burden.  
  
I lack the thought to calm my steps,  
I'm rash, I'm thoughtless as he puts it,  
But I feel I could do more than simply stress,  
Over the others and their risky duties.


	6. Seeing How We Never Really Go Forever

**Seeing how we never really go forever..**  
  
Seeing how we never really go forever,  
From our friends and our own lives,  
I just hope they'll stay together,  
When I come back to welcome me.  
  
Maybe it's all for the better,  
That they're left to fight alone,  
And through the dark and stormy weather,  
They'll pull through, not follow me.  
  
When the days get even darker,  
Than one thinks that they could be,  
That's when you trully see the fighter,  
Hidden in the depths of thee.  
  
For a victory's so much sweeter,  
When you get it by yourself,  
And you needn't feel so bitter,  
For the man you couldn't be.


	7. The Words of Somebody That Cares

**The words of somebody that cares**  
  
I know that I can't be there,  
In times of grief, of sorrow,  
But surely you have learned by now,  
That there's always hope for a better tomorrow.  
  
Your soul is purer than the purest light,  
Your eyes carry in them the spark of freedom,  
And through rough times alone you fight,  
For you're the one who's chosen to defeat him.  
  
I take great pride in knowing you,  
And gave my all protecting what I've most cared about,  
I hope you know, you trully do,  
How much I cared, and that we'll never really be apart.  
  
My friends have always meant the world to me,  
Their fate so memorably cruel,  
That I've never really let myself,  
Not to seek blame for things I know I never meant to do.  
  
And then you came and I saw light,  
So young and yet such a big heart,  
I had to fight to make it right,  
But fate stepped in, tore us appart.  
  
I've always wished I could do more,  
And always those cold bars held me in place,  
But now I did all that I could,  
And had to leave without a trace.  
  
I loved you like you were my son,  
My friend, my life and all in one,  
And now the last advice I have to give,  
Is to defeat that awful bloke, and live!


	8. Umbridge Bash

**Umbridge Bash..**  
  
I stare in awe, I twitch my brow,  
I can't believe just what I'm seeing,  
I turn around and take a bow,  
For my mind just can't stop reeling.  
  
It's pink, and yellow, mixed with purple,  
It's more than eyes can stand to see,  
It'd be more lovely as a gerbil,  
Living in a holly tree.  
  
Send it away I think revolted,  
What's that monster doing here?!  
Then I see she has concocted,  
Fred and George's recipe.  
  
She works for us, no worries there,  
They say with spiffy high-pitched voices,  
And I notice her blank stare,  
As her head fills with remorses.  
  
I'd love to see her toilet-scrubbing,  
Picking refuse off the streets,  
Table-serving or bank robbing,  
Until her end she finally meets.  
  
But I'll stop now, this is enough,  
I'll go home and make a sandwitch,  
But I'll remember when times are rough,  
What became of poor ol' Umbridge.


End file.
